


Marauder Machinations

by torino10154



Series: HP_May_Madness 2017 [17]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: hp_may_madness, Ficlet, Humor, Innuendo, M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 01:13:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10933911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154
Summary: Day 17 prompts used: Remus/Sirius, quiet, quill, questions.





	Marauder Machinations

**Author's Note:**

> Day 17 prompts used: Remus/Sirius, quiet, quill, questions.

"What's this, then?" Remus said picking up a quill and a crumpled piece of parchment from the floor.

" _Accio_ letter!" Sirius intoned as he strode back into the room but Remus held on tight.

"I thought you were rather quiet up here," he said, lips twitching. "It invariably means you're getting into mischief."

"I enjoy getting into mischief." Sirius sauntered over, clearly changing his game plan. "Especially with you," he said reaching for Remus's hip then running his hand down and back to the curve of his arse. 

"You're very distracting, I give you that." Remus shivered as Sirius began working his cock through his trousers. "However, I still have questions."

"You're impossible," Sirius growled. 

Remus smoothed the crumpled parchment and began to read. 

"Interesting suggestions." He wasn't willing to admit that a few items were unfamiliar to him. "If you wanted this," he said, pointing to a particularly industrious idea, "why didn't you just ask?"

"I'm asking now!" Sirius bellowed and grabbed Remus by the front of his shirt and pulled him into a kiss.

"This whole interrogation scene is like foreplay to you, isn't it?" Remus said when they broke apart.

Sirius merely grinned and kissed Remus again.


End file.
